Crazy Tale
by OUAT FANGIRL
Summary: Emma knows who her parents are, but no one believes her. She is sent to an asylum at a young age, but when she finally escapes will she be able to find her family and break the curse? Please Read and Review!


**Crazy Tale**

**Hey everyone so this idea sort of just popped into my head. Don't worry I'll still be writing my other story, but I just had to get this idea out of my head. I hope you all like it, please send those lovely reviews! **

**Chapter 1 The Escape**

My green eyes stared stubbornly at the doctor as he continued to ask me the same old questions.

"What is your name child?" he asks. The doctor couldn't be passed thirty years old. He wore the familiar white medical jacket, along with his blue scrubs, and black shoes. He had short blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and couldn't be taller than six feet. I never liked this doctor, he was always mean to me, and he never believed me, but then again nobody ever believed in me.

"What is your name child?" he asks again irritated.

"Emma Swan" My tone is dry and empty; I barely even sound like a child anymore.

He writes down some notes onto his note pad and nods. "Good girl, now who are your parents?" he questions.

"Snow White and Prince Charming" I say proudly. I allowed the tiniest smile to grace my lips, despite every ounce of torture these so called doctors put me through; I never once doubted who my parents were.

Doctor Cooper sighs in frustration as he rubs one hand against his temple. "Emma you know that Snow White and Prince Charming are not real, they are nothing but fairytale characters from a story"

I do not argue with that doctor, that only causes more pain for me, I just stare at him with my empty expression.

He moves his hand down to slam it onto the cold metal table that we sat at. The loud noise causes me to jump involuntarily; I look into his hateful stare. "Do you not understand Emma!? You will never be allowed to leave this place until you realize that your real parents abandon you"

He was trying to get a rise out of me, I knew this. He wanted me to start acting crazy so that they could inject more stuff into my system, but I wouldn't take the bait.

"Emma I can understand how the idea of fairytale characters as parents would seem exciting compared to some foster parents. But you have to understand as tragic as it maybe your real parents never wanted you, that's why you've created the idea of fairytale characters being your parents" He tried to explain calmly.

"My parents didn't abandon me" I said stubbornly.

The doctor rolls his eyes as he jots down some more notes. "Oh that's right, they were put under some curse right? They had to send you away so that they could save you from this curse?" he questions. "Tell me Emma, how do you know that Snow White and Prince Charming are really your parents?"

"The Storybook" I explained easily.

I watch as the doctor leans down to pick up the large book of fairytales off from the floor and places it in front of us onto the table. "This book that was found with you along with that pink blanket" I nod and stare at the second most precious thing to me, the book that he stole from me. He places his hand over the book and looks at me stubbornly. "Emma, this is nothing but a book filled with stories. Everything in here is made up, tales for children to read at night, nothing more. This is not your story"

I looked up at him with equally stubborn eyes, unfazed by his hateful words. He sighs and leans back into his chair for a moment. "Look Emma we've come up with this new treatment. It could help you lose this fantasy idea and then maybe once you have fully recovered we can help you find a home with real parents that could love you as their own. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" he asked.

"No" I said. "I don't want your treatments, I want out of here and I want to find my parents" I added.

He suddenly slams the book off the table and I watch wide eyed as it flies to the other side of the room, hitting the floor with a loud thump. As the book hits the floor I feel my heart break, like all me dreams have suddenly dissipated. My whole body felt numb, I was able to be strong through so much, but now I wasn't so sure anymore. I needed to break out of this place; I needed to find my family, break this curse, and finally find my way home.

I rise from my seat to walk over and pick up my book, but before I can even get half way to the treasured object I felt myself suddenly being lifted up. Doctor Cooper had ordered another doctor to come into the room and grab me with his arms. He felt cold to the touch as I struggled to break free. "Let me go!" I screamed.

Doctor Cooper slowly comes over to use with a needle, I hated needles. "I'm sorry Emma; I guess you will need a few more shock treatments than I had originally thought"

"NO PLEASE NO MORE!" I cried. I waved my arms about, kicked my legs, I did anything I could to get away. But all too soon I felt the familiar pain of the needle sinking into my arm. My body went numb from the unknown drug and my eyes became heavy. I tried to fight it, I always tried to fight it, but I could never win. The darkness soon consumed me and I allowed the dreams to fill the void in my heart.

I wasn't sure how much time passed when I finally came to. Everything was blurry like it always was when I could slowly shake the drug out of my system.

"Welcome back Emma"

I groaned as I looked up to see Doctor Cooper along with Doctor Daryl standing in front of me. Doctor Daryl was one of the younger doctors here at Boston Asylum. He was in his early 20s, he had short greasy brown hair, and light brown eyes; he wore the same uniform outfit as his senior doctor.

As I tried to move I quickly felt the familiar straps tied to my arms and legs, I glanced around to see that I was tied down to the electric chair. Despite the futile efforts I struggled to loosen the straps that kept me bound.

"It's useless to fight Emma" Cooper spoke.

I glared up at the doctor as best as any ten year old could. I know I couldn't look very intimidating in my condition. My long blonde hair was a complete mess, wild and untamed; I had the typical hospital gown on with my feet completely bare. I watched as Cooper walked over to where he would set the electric chair on.

My green eyes went wide with fear. "NO PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!" I begged. I continued to struggle.

"This will help you Emma" Daryl spoke for the first time.

I ignored him and watched in horror as Cooper finally turned the chair on. I scream out an agonizing cry that surrounded the entire building as the electric waves ran through my entire body. My small form shook violently as unwanted tears fell from my eyes. I tried to black out, but the pain wouldn't allow it. I couldn't escape this hellish nightmare, it didn't matter if my parents were fairytale characters; my life was no fairytale. All I ever wanted was to find my parents, all I ever wanted was to see if they really loved me like the stories said they did. As the shock to my system died down the doctor made his way back over to me.

"Are you ready to cooperate now Emma?" he asked.

"Go to hell" I spit right into his face.

"Stubborn child, can't you see that we are only trying to help you live a normal life?!" He yells angrily. I feel a slap to the cheek, but I continue to stare at him hatefully. He may break my body, even my spirit, but he will never get me to stop believing in who I am, or where I come from. Cooper looks over to Daryl and nods his head to his younger companion.

In seconds another wave of electricity hits me, I can't stop the painful cry that escapes from me. Once again my body shakes violently from the shock flowing through me. When he shuts the chair off again I literally gasp for air.

"Now Emma, I'm going to give you one more shock treatment and then I'll have you sent to your room. Later this evening we will try the questions again. If you answer correctly, maybe we can finally get some real process going with your recuperation" Cooper explained all professional like.

I was breathing heavily as I looked at him with pleading eyes, everything hurt so badly; I just wanted the pain to stop. "Please, no more" I begged pathetically.

He just gives me his wicked smile; the sick doc actually enjoyed seeing me like this. He gives his colleague another nod and all too soon the familiar pain causes a haunting cry out of me. After the pain slowly ended Daryl finally came over to unstrap me, my whole body felt numb.

"Take the girl to her room. We'll continue her treatments tonight" Cooper ordered.

I gave the doctor my empty stare. "You won't win doc" I said stubbornly. My voice was scratchy from all the screaming.

"Don't underestimate me child. I will make you normal" He threatened.

I didn't bother to reply as Daryl forced me onto my feet. It hurt to walk; my body was shaking as he shoved me down the long hallway. A soft whimper escaped me as I nearly lost my balance a few times while walking. When I finally made it to the room Daryl had practically thrown me onto the small single size bed.

"You're such a troublesome child, I can understand why you're real parents didn't want you" He said cruelly.

I sit up in bed despite the aching pain that flowed through my body. "My parents did want me" My scratchy voice argued.

A stinging slap hits me hard; I fight back another wave of tears that were threatening to fall. "Nobody wants a problem child like you, if you just hurry up and act normal you could leave this place" I warily watch as he stands. "Emma you have to learn that nobody is going to come and save you, you have to save yourself" With that he finally left after locking me in my white room. I had to agree with the doctor on this one, the only one who was going to save me, was myself. I would escape tonight, after tonight I'll become free.

Hours passed and the sun went down, I looked through the small window out of my room that showed me the hallway. I could see Daryl and Cooper making their way down to me. I quickly crawled back into bed to make it appear that I was still sleeping. I listened carefully as one of them unlocked the door and made their way over to me.

"Time to wake up Emma" Doctor Cooper spoke.

As Cooper leaned over to shake me gently I quickly grabbed hold of his arms. I lifted my leg high enough to hit him hard in the back of his head. He screamed out in pain as I quickly crawled out from under him. Before Daryl could grab me I kicked both my feet hard into his stomach. He grabs his stomach and I quickly jump off the bed, I make my way out the room.

"GUARDS!" Doctor Cooper yells.

The two doctors chase me down the hall; two more men are waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I look around as I try to think of something fast. An idea suddenly hits me and a cat like smile graces my lips. I look up at the guards. "Just try and stop me" I tease.

The biggest guy stares at me hatefully. He is the first one to try stop me, just like I planned. With the two doctors standing not far behind me I wait for the big to get close. I then jump to the wall, kick my feet against it so that I can jump high enough to land onto the big guy's shoulder. Despite my sore body I continued to fight on, I had to save myself, so that I could save my family. I jumped off the guy's shoulders and landed on the floor, it wasn't very graceful since I nearly lost my balance, but I managed somehow.

"STOP HER!" Cooper demands.

I was just barely able to dodge the other guy when he tried to grab me, I quickly make my way out towards the exit, I was nearly free. I hated that I had to leave my pink blanket and book behind, but all that matter now was freedom.

I could hear the men calling for backup, but I ignored the yelling and shouting and kept on running. Even when I had finally managed to make it outside I continued to run into the city, I allowed myself to get lost in the sea of people. I didn't look back; I just kept on running as I tried to imagine how proud my parents would be of me right now. For the first time in my life, I was free.

**TBC! **


End file.
